


Here comes chaos

by Realfairygirl



Series: Abnormality down time [7]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: What can I say I have lots of ships
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies, Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary/ Melting Love, Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation), Plague Doctor/The Silent Orchestra (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: Abnormality down time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Here comes chaos

"Oh for God sake not again!" Jacob called out as Melting Love descended into the hallway from her containment area.

"Melting Love heya sweetie how's it going?~"

"Get back in you're area Melting Love with Netzach's and Yesod's relationship, Angela is currently about to give a lecture about how we are all useless and can't do our jobs. So for the love of god get back in there." Melting love stared at him for a second. Clearly maybe thinking about his request.

"How about no sugar , can't you see I have other plans today we all do .~ "

"Plans what plans ? What are you possibly going to do this time in fact what are any of your doing oh for fuck sake not him too." The Plague Doctor is also wandering the hallway and not too long after he said this every abnormality that can walk was out of there area.

"See you later , Jacob we have plans as I said.~ "

Jacob is just standing the staring at all of the of abnormalities wandering around if it was the weekend again. Red walked by Jacob he was able to work out exactly who she was talking to.

"Fuck sake you two how much are you going to drag your slow asses around we have places to be!"

"Red, why I've said before I have - "

"You have Der's ass and don't deny it."

Der sighs "Really Red. Is that comment really nessary."

"Why of course it is Chutz . It anyoys Butterbitch."

"Red ,it doesn't anyoy me just more , frustrates me ."

"Same fucking thing now this won't wait all day! " Red runs off head leaving Der and Butterfly to have to run after her running after Red was never an easy task.

Jacob is still standing there until he saw Angela staring at the swarm of abnormalities in the hallway.

" Jacob , tell me what happened here."

"Well miss Angela it appears they have all broken out as part of some plan they are doing."

"Stop standing there and go find out then! "

"You got it Angela ."

"Also make sure that Yesod an Netzach are not together currently the both have work to do."

"I'm on it miss Angela . " Jacob walks off to the safety teams department to see if Yesod and Netzach are there and sure enough they both are.

Jacob knocks just before coming in but, they didn't pay any attention to it as it might have just been the Plague Doctor playing tricks again. Jacob walks into them kissing one and other. Netzach is sitting on the desk and it looked as though Yesod was about to go onto that desk.

Jacob clears his throat to get their attention. Yesod stops kissing Netzach and looks at Jacob who's just standing the complely awkwarded out by the situation he just walked into. "Sorry to disturb you two I just wanted to say Angela doesn't want you two to be together and she told me to tell you both to do your work." Jacob felt completely embarrassed in doing this he wishes he hadn't more than anything else.

" Of course Jacob I'll get onto that later."

"Yessod.. do we have to? "

" Yes later." Jacob stares at the both of them .

"Don't mention this to Angela , Netzach it can wait a bit longer."

"Thanks Yessod, can we go back to kissing now? "

"I won't mention it to her but next time maybe keep the door locked." Jacob walks out with a blush on his face ,about what he just witnessesed and he heard the door lock behind him. One of his co employees Kelly walked by.

"Jacob you look extremely embarrassed what on earth happened ?"

"I literally walked in on Yesod and Netzach most likely about to have sex. You think I wouldn't be embarrassed. You know about my feelings."

"Oh right yeah , about you being gay. That must have made that ten times worse . "

"You have no idea Kelly I was literally about to run away and drink iced coffee."

"Still making the iced coffee jokes come on I've found out what the abnormalities are doing."

"What ?"

"Follow me. " Kelly walks on ahead and stops around a corner where the Plague Doctor is talking to Melting Love.

"Let me get this straight you're going to tell her are you?~ oh do tell when. Ah force oh habbit don't mean to flirt with you Melting Love."

Jacob stood there amazed at the fact Plague Doctor isn't trying anything.

"It's fine you and me both I keep up my joking flirty act just to try and hide my feelings."

"Oh I know you did.~ you .. did I? "

"Yes Doc , you did it again. "

"You know ever since I fell in love I've felt much better myself really, I'm not in that state I was , ugh consulting with One Sin was a nightmare. But hey I worked out some of my issues ~"

"That is true but you throwing this for her in secret how did you do it? She thinks it's just some big game night with everyone."

"If you must know I just asked the Silent Orchestra about how I could possibly plan for this without her knowing you're intention Melting-" For fucks sake ," Red walked over while he was talking "why hello Red.~ "

"Great you're still a fucking slut, you don't change."

"No , miss Red he's just messing he wouldn't do something horrible not now . "

"Sure fucking seems like he will."

"Oh no , I won't look at the time hehe time to uh go see my love. Not really kidding~" The Plague Doctor runs off away from Red. To where One Sin is just to have a chat nothing more.

"Fucking lier ."

"Uh.."

"What. Are you coming to game night."

"Of course miss Red I'll see you there " Melting Love runs off out of sight of Red and talks to herself " I wish I could just tell her why is it so hard to?"

"Oh I see ! It all makes more sense now. I forgot the Plague Doctor was with the Silent Orchestra. Now aswell and Melting Love has a crush on Red."

"Basically yeah, And Jacob how could you forget that ? "

"I didn't it see as important really. "

"We better at least try and get some of them back in there containment areas."

"Yes we probably should." Jacob walks off with Kelly to see if they can get any of the abromaltiys back into there areas .

Meanwhile the Plague Doctor is talking to One sin while there is tea on the table. "Plague doctor why have you came here you have made so much progress?"

"You see One sin I wondered if you wanted to go to this , game night it's going to be fucking chaos but hey. The kids have there own games of course. If they win they get sweets if we win well we just get money."

"I will come about later on in the night Plague Doctor . "

"I'll see you there then." The Plague Doctor walks off to the room where the event is being held there is a gathering of abnormalities already there.

Helpy just sitting down on a chair in rest mode waiting for the time to do something. Laettita is doing her little dance she does. The Silent Orchestra is standing on stage. Everyone else who is there is either already playing games or helping themselves to food. There was only 4 others there , with a few employees aswell.

"Silent Orchestra there you are great to see you again is this everyone so far? Will you be playing again .~"

The best thing the Silent Orchestra saw to do was to pretend he didn't talk like that so much sure it was less but its still something he'd rather that he talked like that when they were alone these days. "Yes Doc, I will be playing you asked me remember."

"Oh I know I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind.~ "

"We will have to wait for everyone else to come you know that right ? "

"Of course I do but until then I have to. " The Plague Doctor walks up to the Silent Orchestra and starts hugging him. While the rest of the abnormalities came there.

"What the fuck ugh is this shit going to start or what. Are you two just going to be doing that?"

The Plague Doctor stops hugging the Silent Orchestra. "Yes of course Red now then before we begin Melting Love has something to say to you Red."

"Of course she fucking does . No you probably just faked the whole fucking thing."

Melting love walks onto the stage " no he didn't fake it Red. I do have something to say. B-but I can't do it . " She turns to stare at the Plague Doctor "I CAN'T DO IT ! i can't say it. "

"Leave Red oblivious! Then"

"Doc, that's enough you can't pressure her into it."

"What the fuck am I oblivious to !"

"U- uh nothing " Melting Love runs off out of the room. As she can't take being forced to say it like that.

"Fucking explain yourself , slut. "

"Red , don't."

"Shut up Butterbitch."

"Alright listen here Red enjoy the games or go talk to her I'm not-" Red grabs the Plague Doctor's wings .

"Talk or I'll cut them off one at a time! "

"Fine then Red , she loves you."

"Fucking liar."

"It's true Red , of course you wouldn't get it straight away."

"Shut the fuck up magical girl none asked for your input fuck this. I'll talk to her myself. " Red let's go of the Plague Doctor's wings and walks out to go ask Melting Love herself.

Red goes of to find her melting love is sitting in her room in the corner."hey what's up come on you can't mope around all the fucking time."

"Red why are you here."

"I want to know what did that fucking slut put you up to and why. "

"I asked him to help Red."

"But why he's a fucking slut we both know he is even if he dates the Silent Orchestra he's always the same old slut."

"Thanks Red , but I just couldn't bring myself to. Making you hate me isn't my intention."

"Would I fucking come here of I hated you just tell me already I'm sure it's not that fucking bad."

Melting love turns to look at Red in the eye "fine. Red ... I love you. There I said it happy."

"What uhh.. I.. " Red is now blushing underneath her mask. Clearly not knowing what to say to the fact that she likes her but still didn't think that would be what would come out of her mouth.

Red sits next to Melting Love. Making sure she wasn't showing her feelings she's like to think that everyone knew that she would put them in there place and wasn't soft. At the same time she wouldn't hide it anymore.

"Why are you sitting next to me... Is this just to make me feel worse than I already do?"

"Shut the fuck up. " Red pulls down her mask and kisses Melting Love. Melting Love almost instantly kisses Red back.

They both stop kissing after a little while and Red pulls her mask back up. "Does that answer it for you."

Melting Love smiles at Red " It does I'm really glad, Red really you have made me so happy. I'm just surprised you did that ."

"Come on Melting Love we have to get back to the others they'll be wondering where the fuck we were."

Melting Love follows Red back to the room where they are playing games  
"Oy bitchs why did you start without me "

"Sorry Red we didn't know how long you'd be . " Der looks at Red and Melting Loveve as he says this.

"Not to worry , we will just start over right .~ sorry old habits." The Plague Doctor collects the cards back up and deals them out . "I'm assuming you know how to play Uno ? Right Red.~"

"Of course I fucking do let's get this shit started."

They all start playing Uno together and keep playing other card and board games untill the end of the day until all the abromaltiys go back to there areas.

Red and melting love stayed in the room. "So Ml are you still feeling really happy."

"Of course."

"Well," Red messes with her hood a bit while talking "how do you feel about spending the night with me ? "

"I'd love to."


End file.
